BioShock Infinite Patches
This page contains a list of patches which have been released for BioShock Infinite. Patch (Unnumbered)[PC 4/5/2013: BIOSHOCK INFINITE PATCH NOTES] Released April 5, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Fix for occasional crash occurring during startup of the game during opening movies. *Fix for some audio being permanently disabled if a checkpoint is restored while the screen is still faded to black prior to the player's first encounter with Daisy Fitzroy. *Fix for user inventory issue in in the Town Center fair. Patch 4 Released May 21, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Improvements to help reduce frame-rate "hitching" or "stuttering" that may occur when playing the game on some hardware configurations.[PC 5/21/2013: BIOSHOCK INFINITE PATCH NOTES] **NOTE: Frame-rate consistency is best when playing with the Graphics Option titled "Lock Framerate" set to ON (i.e. v-sync enabled). *Fixed some users being unable to switch the Texture Detail option to any setting other than Low or Very Low. **NOTE: Users should now have all options available to them. However, playing on extremely high resolutions and/or detail levels can result in texture artifacts if the video card does not have enough video RAM to fully satisfy the memory requirements of that configuration. If this occurs, reducing resolution, graphics quality, and/or texture detail may help alleviate these artifacts. *Adjustments to the Mouse Sensitivity option to facilitate lowering sensitivity further. **NOTE: This may cause changes to mouse sensitivity for existing players, requiring them to re-adjust sensitivity. *Fix for the Nav-Aid occasionally suggesting that the player use a Sky-Line that is not currently available for use. *Fix for a rare crash when using a Sky-Line Strike attack on a Handyman. *Fix for an issue that may cause checkpoint progress to become inaccessible and appear to be lost. *Changes to improve overall game stability. Patch 5 Released July 3, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Fix for a memory leak that caused crashing on some systems after playing for an extended period of time.PC Patch 5 has been released *Fix for the game occasionally using an invalid refresh rate and/or resolution on computers with multiple graphics adapters. On some machines this corrects an issue wherein the game shows only a black screen at startup or when switching into full-screen mode. *Level loading time improvement. Patch 6 Released July 29, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Added features necessary to support upcoming DLC.PC Patch 6 Details *Fix for issue where the navigation assist / nav aid arrow was not showing the path of jumping from the deck of the barge to the sky-line above when viewing it from the barge after the town lottery. Patch 7 Released August 5, 2013 (PC) Note: In order to address an issue with graphics settings not saving correctly, saved options had to be reset to defaults. Please use the Options menu to select your desired settings. Fixes and Features *Fixed an issue that was causing the Season Pass Early Bird rewards to fail to be granted to the player if the player started a new game. Also fixes the pop-up for players who own the Early Bird rewards that load a previous save file.PC Patch 7 Details *Fixed an issue preventing graphics settings from saving correctly after game restart. This fix will reset users’ graphics settings. Patch 8 Released November 11, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Added features necessary to support BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea – Episode One.PC Patch 8 Details *Addressed a potential exploit in BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds with the Siren. *Fixed an issue where the player was unable to gain score after maxing out Silver Eagles in BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds. *Made it so that Vigor traps created in the Columbian Archeological Society do not remain indefinitely. *Fixed a graphical issue with ghosting light rays repeating multiple times. Patch 9 Released November 25, 2013 (PC) and December 6, 2013 (Playstation 3 and Xbox 360) Note: The release of Patch 9 for BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea – Episode One removes the beta patch.PC Patch 9 Details Fixes and Features *Addressed an issue regarding instability in BioShock Infinite and BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds which could occur after installing BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea – Episode One. *Addressed an issue with Securis doors in Fontaine’s Department Store failing to open within'' BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea – Episode One''. Patch 10 Released November 27, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Fixed an issue on PC where BioShock Infinite would start minimized when set to fullscreen on start-up.PC Patch 10 Details Patch 11 Released December 18, 2013 (PC) Fixes and Features *Added support for Traditional Chinese.PC Patch 11 Details References Category:BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content